The Bet
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: girls from high school made bets about who can get to kiss Jon
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: The Bet**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: R**

**SPOILERS:** **none**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: mini Jon & Sam**

**SUMMARY: girls from high school made bets about who can get to kiss Jon**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **  
**FEED BACK: Yes Please **  
**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Thanks to Deborah for beta reading this for me**  
**SONGS:**

Sam started her senior year at Colorado Springs, high school; she was there for a month when she joined a number of clubs, including cheerleading. She became popular in a short time while she was there, it wasn't because of her beauty and brains, it was because she liked to help others out who were having problems with their subjects.

One day she notices all the popular girls were talking in the girl's bathroom when she walked in.

"Hey what's going on?" They all turn to Sam.

"We just making bets."

"Bets, what bets?"

"We all take turns in who can kiss Jon O'Neill."

"You been trying to kiss him, why?"

"Well, all the other guys on the ice hockey team have girlfriends but Jon who is the captain of the team hasn't got one."

"So perhaps he waiting for the right girl?"

"Come on, we think he's gay?"

Sam eyes widened in shock. "Gay, you're joking?"

"Well, anyway you want to join in our bet?"

"No thank you." Then Sam turned and walked out of the bathroom leaving them to it.

Over the next few months, Sam saw each girl try to kiss Jon with no success. When it was a week before the senior prom one of the girls saw Sam.

"Hey, Sam the girls and I would like to talk to you?"

"Ok" Sam follows the girl into the bathroom where the others were. When she walked in she had a fair idea what it was about.

"Sam, since you're the only one who can talk to others and help them out, we got a bet for you."

"Let me guest kissing Jon O'Neill?"

"Yep, so how about it?"

"What's the bet?"

"The bet is you have till midnight next Saturday to kiss Jon infront of any of us girls, if you do, you win the jack pot."

"How much?"

"Fifty dollars"

"The jack pot?"

"If you do kiss him, the jack pot is over three thousand dollars" Sam thought about it.

"You have yourselves a bet." She shook the girl's hand and then pulled out her fifty dollars and passed it to the leader of the group.

"See you girls around," then Sam walked out of the bathroom.

During the week, the girls hadn't seen Sam and Jon together since they were all in different classes. The day before the prom two of the betting girls walked over to where Sam was.

"Hey Sam, who's your prom date for tomorrow night?"

"You will find out tomorrow night?" She said smiling.

"Come on who?"

"Sorry." Then Sam looked down at her book and carry on reading

"Come on let's go." Then the girls walked away.

The next night it was prom, all the senior class and their dates showed up. The girls were looking around for Sam. When they saw her walking in their jaws dropped when they saw her walking in with Jon.

The girls watched Jon and Sam walk over to have their prom photos taken, then they walked over to the punch bowl where Jon picked up a cup and sniffed it, then put it down. Then he picks up two bottles of water and passes one to Sam as he says some thing to her. Then they walked over and sat down at one of the tables.

Sam looked around and saw the girls looking at her, she gave them a smile then she turn to Jon and said something to him before she stood up and walked over to where the girls were.

"Oh my god, Sam… Jon's your prom date!"

"Yep, we had a deal months ago after I started school here."

"Why didn't you tell us?" another girl asked.

"And what, miss the shocked looks on all your faces."

"Have you two, kissed?"

"Have any of you seen us kissing or being together?" They all shook their heads no.

"Well there you go."

"Jon's walking over here." They turned to see Jon walking over to them.

"Remember Sam you got till midnight."

"I know."

When Jon reach Sam side he said, "Evening girls."

"Jon" the leader said.

Then Jon looked at Sam and asked, "Sam care for a dance?"

"Sure, excuse us." Then they walked out on the dance floor to dance.

Over the next few hours they all had dinners and danced, when the last song finished the principal walk up on stage.

"It is that time for our 2006 prom king and queen," he pulled out an envelope and opened it up, as there was a drum roll.

"The 2006 prom king is… Jon O'Neill."

Every one clapped and watched as Jon walked up on to the stage to receive his crown, which one of the teachers who had in their hand and was there put it on his head.

"Ok this year, the prom queen won ninety percent of the votes which is the first time in this school history for any prom queen to win that many votes. The 2006 prom queen is," then there was a drum roll.

"Samantha Cooper."

Every one clapped as Sam walked up on stage, where she received her crown, roses and ribbon then she held on to Jon's hand while smiling at him, who was also doing so in return.

"Would the prom king like to saw a few words before the dance?" They stepped forward together as the principle passed the microphone to Jon.

"I'm a guy who is not good with speeches so, I would like to thank you all who voted for me, it an honour."

They all clapped and saw Sam whispers something to Jon and he passed the microphone to her after she passes her roses back to the teacher.

"Thank you for voting for me even though I've only been here for almost a year. There is something I want to get sorted out and expose a secret that none of you knew about me, first thing is this."

Sam turned to Jon and smiled, turned the microphone off, and then she cupped his face and kissed him right in front of every one. Then they wrapped their arms around each other as every one cheered them on. When they came up for air they turned to see the shocked looks on the girl's faces. Sam turned the microphone on as every one settle down

"The secret that I've been keeping from every one is my name." She looked at every one who was whispering to each other

"My full name is Samantha Cooper… O'Neill, Jon is my husband." Everyone was shocked with the news.

"We got married a year ago, only the teachers and principle knew about this. They didn't put my married name down just in case someone hacked into the school computer and found out." Sam said smiling, and then she looked at the girls who were still shocked

"Girls, Jon is not gay as you think he might be, remember what I said to you that he was waiting for the right one, he has. As for how long we've known each other for… seven years before we got married… oh Sarah see you on Monday with the money."

Then she passed the microphone back to the smiling principle. Then Jon held onto Sam's hand as they walked down the steps to the dance floor where they danced the first song as prom king and queen. While they danced they held one another close.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jon/"

"Are you going to tell me why you had Copper for your last name instead of Carter?"

Sam looked at him, "Well I did keep my end of the deal, it was my mother's maiden name."

"Ah, so how much do you think you won in the bet?"

"Over three thousand dollars which it will come in handy."

"Whys that?"

Sam smiled at him, "For the nursery."

"Nursery… you're pregnant?" he said in shock

"Yep, so are you happy?" He kissed her.

"Hell yeah, how far along?"

"Eight weeks. You know there's going to be new bets when I start working at the SGC in couple of months."

"I don't know what's worse the bets here at school or at the SGC."

"True, but a there is one thing we can do."

"What's that?"

"Thank our family and friends who have given us a chance of being happy even if our older selves can't be together."

"Yeah, thanks Jack, Carter, Loki, Thor and the ancients."

"Thanks guys."

Then they both kissed and held onto each other as they danced knowing the ancients were watching them with smiles on their faces.

Jack, Sam and Thor were watched Jon and Sam on Thor new ship called the 'Carter'.

A few hours later Thor gave Loki a copy of what happen at the prom.

"O'Neill said he forgives you Loki for what you have done" Then Thor beamed away.

The end


	2. Award News

**Award news**

**I'm just letting you know that this story _'The Bet'_**_** has nominated for the '2010 Gate Fic Awards'. Thank you who ever you are for nominating 'The Bet'**_** story.**

**YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY**


End file.
